


Pet Names

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [42]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Almost smut, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Names, Pet Names, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #106: Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: T+ / Prompt: What pet names do Ivan/Alfred call each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Names

"Hey, Vanny," Alfred called from the couch, not peeling his eyes from the television as his thumbs drummed away at the buttons on his control, a series of combo hits and loud explosions flashing in bright colors on the screen. His lover perked from where he sat on the adjacent chair, lowering his book down to his lap.

"Da, Alik?" he asked after a moment, doing his best to ignore the throbbing headache induced from such obnoxious distractions. Alfred muttered vulgar profanities under his breath for a long minute as the fight music intensified, his avatar getting slowly beaten back into a corner. Ivan sighed and tucked his bookmark into the spine, waiting impatiently for what Alfred wanted to say.

"You wanna fuck or something, big guy?" Alfred asked casually, grunting in annoyance as he paused the fight to apply a healing potion, the corner of his lips drawn up in a ferociously determined snarl. Ivan flushed somewhat at the impromptu question, not quite expecting something like that. Coughing into his fist to clear his suddenly tight throat, Ivan shifted in his seat.

"I thought you were busy, my sunflower," he mused almost grudgingly, trying not to be too passive aggressive over Alfred's video game addiction. It was something he had to get used to in this new modern era, the blond easily susceptible to addicting distractions like these. Alfred shrugged and went right back to combatting his boss, tucking his lower lip into his mouth and sticking his jaw out irritably, eyebrows furrowing as he tried a new strategy.

"Well, later then? I'll be wrapping this guy up quick," Alfred promised, Ivan letting out a huffy snort through his nose, shaking his head as he reopened his book to continue reading the page he left off on. Flicking his gaze over to Ivan, Alfred looked him up and down like a juicy hunk of steak, not even really paying attention when the boss K.O.'ed his character. He tossed his controller aside and stood up, slowly walking over. "Come on, commie cakes, don't sound _too_ eager for me."

Ivan quirked his lips and looked up at Alfred irritably, the beginnings of a scowl tugging at his mouth. "Sasha, you know we've gone over this," he protested begrudgingly, but didn't at all stop Alfred when the blonde clapped his book closed and tossed it over to the couch next to his controller, the younger nation gripping his scarf and sliding comfortably onto his lap.

"Gone over what?" Alfred teased, pinning Ivan to the back of the cushion as he rubbed their chests together, tugging Ivan's scarf down as he pressed his face into Ivan's neck, breathing hot against his ear. "Come on, Vahhh~nnn~yaaa~…. you know you can't resist this ass…"

Ivan blushed only slightly, the light rose tint melting into his pale cheeks as he wrapped strong arms around his lover, one pressing a steady force into Alfred's back to keep him hugged close while the other dipped down beyond his lover's comfy sweatpants, kneading at his ass. "Mm, Alyosha… you know me too well," he countered and kissed Alfred's neck, the blond letting out a throaty moan of arousal as his lover gripped his ass and squeezed, hard.


End file.
